scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
A Scary Night with a Snow Beast Fright
A Scary Night With a Snow Beast Fright is the third episode of the third season of The Scooby-Doo Show, and the twenty-seventh episode overall in the series. Premise The gang goes to visit their pal, Professor Kreuger up in the North Pole, but he's disappeared before they get there. Turns out Jurassic Park is in full operation up in Santa Land as a fur covered dinosaur is wandering around. Was the Prof this beast's last main course? Synopsis The gang travels to the North Pole to visit their friend, Professor Kreuger. When they arrive, they ski down to the Eskimo village where Professor Kreuger lives. At the eskimo village, the gang finds almost all of the igloos smashed into pieces and Professor Kreuger missing. They split up to look for clues, where Scooby discovers a huge paw print in the snow. Chief Manook, chief of the village, arrives and informs them that a snow beast captured the professor. According to legends, the beast (who measures about fifty feet tall) arrived after the village was built on sacred lands. The gang heads to Professor Kreuger's hut, where they meet his assistant, Jean Baptiste. He leaves in a hurry before the snow beast returns. The only clue found in the the hut was a drawing of three totem poles, discovered by Velma. The snow beast then arrives, and chases the gang before capturing chief Manook. The gang used a dog sled to follow the beast, where they find the three huge totem poles. It is there they discover more clues: black snow, and a thumping sound coming from inside the totem poles. The beast arrives again, and chases the gang some more. After they escape, they follow his tracks into a nearby ice cave. They find two tunnels and split up and look for more clues. At the end of their tunnel, Fred, Velma, and Daphne discover a huge submarine, and more of the strange black snow. Shaggy and Scooby are less fortunate, and are only chased by the beast. Fred, Velma, and Daphne follow a flight of stairs and find Professor Kreuger and Chief Manook locked up. Realizing what is going on, the gang devises a trap to capture the beast. Scooby lures him into a patch of ice, where the snow beast slips, and crashes into a totem pole, tearing up the pole and himself. It turns out, the beast was actually a huge robot, programmed by Babtiste. The totem poles were actually oil derricks, which explained the black snow. He used the submarine to smuggle the oil out of the country. Baptiste was arrested soon after. Cast and characters Villains * Baptiste/Snow Beast Suspects Culprits Locations * North Pole ** Eskimo village Notes/trivia * This episode originally re-used the name Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media * Included in the Scooby-Doo! Winter Wonderdog compilation (DVD) * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Third Season (DVD) * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series (DVD) Quotes Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 3 episodes